The Conquest
by Glenandme
Summary: A prequel story. Mildred Campbell always gets what she wants. She's determined to date Adam Cartwright and doesn't care who she hurts along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hoss had never seen anything so grand in his life. A miniature carriage. Gregory Campbell was about the luckiest boy he ever met. The carriage was made of the finest wood varnished to shining perfection. The seats were of the finest leather. Real brass lamps hung from hooks on both sides. The carriage was just a perfect fit for Gregory's pony. Hoss was only sorry little Joe wasn't here to see it but the boy was home with measles and Hoss more often was encouraged to stay away from the house lest he catch it.  
Even though Joe was only seven Hoss missed him. He missed his playmate. Joe was smart and said the funniest things. Sometimes he was cheeky enough to earn a quick cuff on the head by his father or Adam but Hoss loved his quick wit. The boy was fearless in his jibes at Adam and could take the drunk miners of Virginia city off perfectly much to his father's annoyance. But illness had rendered Joe quiet and he was at home being cared for by the new Chinese cook.  
Hoss come to Gregory's house after school on the promise of his mothers lemon meringue pie and hadn't seen any of that yet. Gregory's company was tiresome. He was whiney and liked to play games where he seemed to always get hurt. Everything was a wrestling match with this boy and Hoss didn't mean it when he won a bout and the boy was rolling around holding a grazed knee.  
But it had to be said he had some fine stuff. There was a model train in his room much like the ones you'd see in pictures in the Territorial Enterprise and he had painted tin soldiers all in a box standing to attention. There was a tree house out back, it was large and had real arch windows. Hoss saw it from Gregory's bedroom window and instantly fell in love.  
"Aw let's go down and sit in it, " Hoss looked back at his friend with pleading eyes.  
"If we must, " Gregory answered "Heavens, haven't you ever seen a tree house before?"  
Hoss was out of the room before he could answer. He nearly ran head long into Gregory's sister Mildred.  
"Do you mind, you nearly knocked me over you buffoon, " she told him coldly.  
Hoss gazed at her, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, like one of those China dolls at the mercantile that no one could afford. Hoss pulled his cloth cap from his head and walked slowly past her gazing at her golden hair and emerald green eyes. He suddenly felt rather scruffy. She sniffed as she headed into her bedroom.  
Hoss found it hard to concentrate much after that. Although they were now sitting in the much admired tree house, his thoughts were elsewhere until Gregory suddenly spied something.  
"What's that?" He pointed at Hoss's neck.  
Hoss pulled the wooden charm out from his shirt, it was fastened round his neck on a leather strap.  
"It's a whistle," Hoss put it to his lips and played a little tune.  
The boy gasped.  
"Give it to me."  
"No, can't do that Adam made it for me."  
"You give it to me now," the boys face was starting to flush.  
"I think I'd better be going," Hoss got up to leave. Gregory went to wrestle Hoss for the whistle and was thrown to the floor. Soon the boys were rolling about on the floor of the tree house, Gregory trying to pull the prize from Hoss's neck.  
"What's going on up there," both boys looked up in alarm as Gregory's father stood at the bottom of the step ladder.  
"Come down here at once."  
Both boys scrambled down from the tree house.  
"Gregory look at your clothes," He father began, "you're a disgrace, what was all that noise, were you fighting?"  
Mr Campbell gazed accusingly at his son.  
"He took my whistle," the boy lied quickly.  
Mr Campbell looked to Hoss. The boy ever respectful to elders took the whistle from around his neck and handed it to Gregory.  
"Now young master Cartwright I think it's time you were leaving,"  
"Yesser," Hoss shuffled off towards the gate.  
"You're going to walk?" Mr Campbell said. "It's two miles,"  
"It's a nice evening for a walk sir," Hoss mumbled as he started down the dirt track. He didn't feel like telling them he didn't have a pony.  
"Strange child," Mr Campbell shook his head.

~0~

The two mile journey home seemed shorter somehow. Hoss gazed out at the lake as dusk set in and he picked the perfect spots to bring a girl for a picnic. He floated along on fanciful thoughts of bringing that girl on a picnic by the lake like his older brother Adam does. With such thoughts of her smile and her fancy parasol and matching dress Hoss was walking up to the ranch house before he knew it. He was just about to enter when a firm hand pulled him backwards.  
"Have you lost your mind," Adam snapped "your face is in bits."  
Looking around warily, Adam marched Hoss to the side of the house to the new wash house there. He pushed his younger brother through the door. The wash house was newly built and still smelt of fresh paint and chalk dust.  
Adam pumped water onto a rag and pressed it to Hoss's face.  
"You obviously don't remember when I came home after that fight with Jimmy Harper."  
"Pa was plenty mad?" Hoss's voice was muffled through the rag.  
"Oh yeah, he has a thing about fighting, I think he thinks we'll grow up like those thugs in the Bucket of Blood."  
Hoss took the rag down from his face.  
"Did it hurt much Adam?" He asked, his little face creasing up.  
"No, I was drunk. I kept laughing which meant he tanned me harder."  
"You were drunk Adam?"  
Adam put the rag back to Hoss's mouth.  
"Yeah it wasn't one of my finer moments. Don't tell Joe will ye."  
Hoss shook his head.  
He must have been real mad."  
"He was, considering his punishment wasn't taking effect, ugh the next day though. He made me ride the whole perimeter with that sore butt and my head. Hoss if there was a ever a hell I was in it."  
"You were real punished," Hoss nodded.  
"That wasn't the worst of it, Marie cooked me a fried breakfast." Adam grimaced at the memory. Hoss didn't quite understand that one but let it slide.  
"What was the fight over," Adam asked as he dabbed the last crust of blood from Hoss's mouth.  
"Gregory Campbell wanted my whistle," Hoss said, putting a hand to his neck where the whistle used to be.  
"And you gave it to him, Hoss..."  
"He told his Pa I took it from him Adam, I was gonna git in trouble."  
"Not if you told the truth, you need to get it back," Adam told him.  
"I can't Adam, his pa thinks I tried to steal it from Gregory."  
"That's all the more reason why he should be put straight. Hoss, Gregory Campbell is a spoilt rotten pup. He shouldn't be allowed to just take your property. I'll get it back for you. Just keep your head down tonight and say nothing to Pa."

~0~

So the following day Adam paid a visit to the Campbell ranch.  
Clive Campbell came from the kitchen munching on a sandwich as Adam stood in the hall.  
"You lookin for work farm boy, there ain't none," He sneered at the seventeen year old.  
Clive worked at one of his father's many mines and had the misplaced arrogance that went with being the bosses son. At twenty two, he towered over Adam.  
"I'm not lookin for work."  
Clive waited to hear more but Adam was giving nothing away. He knew Clive Campbell and had no time for him.

Mr Campbell spoke with Adam eventually, though he was not pleased to hear the reason for his visit.  
"Oh I can't be bothered with such a trifling matter, Gregory..." Mr Campbell yelled up.  
The boy looked down from the landing and paled slightly at seeing Hoss Cartwright's older brother standing there.  
"Do you have the boys whistle, give it back to him."  
Begrudgingly Gregory trudged down the stairs and handed it over to Adam.  
"Now if you don't mind young Cartwright we were about to dine."  
Adam pocketed the whistle, smiled and tipped his hat before heading for the door. His presence was considered a trifling inconvenience to all present but one. Mildred Campbell gazed after him as he exited the house and went to his horse. With a wistful smile she decided then and there that he would be her date to the summer picnic. She was used to getting things her own way and smiled to herself at the prospect of this new conquest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam tore out of the barn after the little boy. At first he thought he was hearing things , childlike whimpering at this hour of the night but then a little ghost in a faded striped nightshirt passed the barn door at speed. Joe sure could run and it took Adam a good minute to catch the child and scoop him up.

"Horses, horses. They're gonna run us over," the child shrieked, struggling in Adam's arms.

"There's no horses Joe, calm down." Adam shook him slightly until he came awake staring up into his brothers face.

"Adam, the horses," Joe repeated weakly.

"There's no horses Joe," Adam told him, putting a hand to the child's forehead . He was burning hot, sweat running tiny rivers down his red speckled skin.

"Where am I, it's dark, why is it dark" Joe asked fearfully as he looked around.

"You're oK Joe, we're out in the yard."

Adam carried the child into the house. He sighed heavily as he noticed Ben asleep at his desk a half empty bottle of whisky beside him. Adam had told Hoss the day before that Ben would not be pleased to know he had been fighting but truth was Ben didn't notice much of anything anymore. The day Marie was taken from them something seemed to die in their father too. Adam worried that he wouldn't come back from this. Her death seemed to be one final blow that Ben couldn't seem to emerge from.

Adam didn't get into it with him, he heaved a sigh and carried the child back up to his room.

"Now youngin," Adam smiled as he tucked Joe back in bed.

"No more penny dreadful stories for you."

He took a rag from the bowl on the table beside Joe's bed, squeezed out extra water and put it to the boys forehead.

"Adam, will you stay a while?" He asked with some trepidation.

Adam smiled " sure, will I read you a story?"

Joe scrunched up his little face. "A story? I'm too old for stories."

"What about the story of Samson and Delilah, I like that one."

Joe's eyes lit up at the mention of his favourite bible story, but he caught himself and pretended to think a minute.

"Well yeah maybe, if YOU want to hear it."

Adam picked up the tattered horse from the floor that used to belong to him and stuck it in beside Joe, then he began to read. Joe settled down happily his flushed face looking less angry with spots.

~0~

The following day Adam was in town getting supplies, he brought Hoss along for company. Adam was going by a list, Hoss wanted everything that wasn't nailed down.

"Adam look, cherry pie, Hope Sing could serve this after supper. Please Adam."

"Hoss, I'm trying to think." Adam studied the list.

Charlie had asked for brackets to build shelves in the bunk house; Adam had to choose between three in stock. He was stumped on which size and was sorry he didn't ask to see the size of the shelves going up.

"What about this apple pie Adam, it's only small, please Adam."

Adam went to the counter.

"Hank, give me one of those toffee apples will ye and put it on our bill."

Adam handed the apple over to a smiling Hoss and marched him out of the store.

"Now just stand here." He steered him a little away from the front entrance. Hoss had started nibbling on the toffee crust.

"Hoss, look at me,"

The twelve year old looked up, his face sticky already.

"Stay," Adam pointed as he backed into the store with his list.

~0~

Hoss was thoroughly enjoying his treat, scraping his teeth along the delicious toffee frosting until a familiar figure appeared at the foot of the steps. Although Mr Campbell, his wife and Gregory trooped up to the mercantile Hoss only had eyes for one person. She was wearing a shimmering green dress and her hair was all shiny like she'd just washed it and her face made Hoss's heart leap inside his chest. The toffee apple went to the floor.

"Hello miss Mildred, nice day ain't it?" Hoss smiled, his face sticky with toffee.

Mildred sniffed and walked in as her father held the door open for her.

Hoss watched her go feeling tears sting the back of his eyes.

Inside, Adam was sorry he had asked the ranch hands anything. Zak wanted nails but didn't tell Adam what he was mending. What good was that. He could be buying six inch nails to hang a picture for all he knew. He decided on buying a few of both. Nails will always be used, he might even use them himself if Zak didn't want them.

"Hello Adam." She smiled up at him.

Adam looked around to see who she was talking to even as she used his name.

"Hello," He finally said as he ran through his list one last time. 'If they would just be a little more specific in what they're looking for life would go much easier.' he told himself. 'next time they can come get the stuff themselves.'

"Are you going to the Spring dance?"

This little girl was talking to him again. He looked down at her doll like face.

"I don't know." He shook his head as he went to the counter.

"Put it on our account Hank,' he said.

Hank scratched his bristled chin. "Adam..."

"I'll send my father in to settle up this week," Adam put in quickly.

"That's fine Adam," Hank smiled. He knew the family and knew Ben would be along once his boy talked to him. Can't be easy for him, three boys, no woman.

"I would be glad to settle this bill," Mr Campbell announced.

Heads turned as his voice carried down to the women who had just entered.

"There are a few trifling chores need doing around my home, painting and such. Business matters rarely give me time for such things. Perhaps you could oblige."

Adam thought of his father and the bottle of whisky.

He opened his mouth to accept the mans offer but Hank was there first.

"Ben will be along, never known him not to stop by. Come on boy, I'll help you with this load."

Hank grabbed a handful of Adams purchases and headed out of the store, Adam following behind.

Once they were outside Hoss took the load from Hank and headed to the backboard with it. Adam thanked him and turned to leave.

"Adam, take nothing from that man. He'd work you into the ground for those few bits you bought. Your father will be along, it just slipped his mind, I guarantee. He ain't never winched on a debt and he ain't about to start now."

"Thanks Mr Peters, I'll remind him." Adam nodded.

~0~

Adam was about to turn the team out onto the road when a small figure in green ran across startling the horses.

Adam held tight the reigns trying to control the skittish animals.

"Be careful, " he barked at her.

The girl gave a simpering smile and walked around to address Hoss.

"Would you like to come to my birthday Horse." She asked.

"Would I?" Hoss beamed all over his face.

"His name is Hoss." Adam corrected sternly.

"And perhaps you can come too Adam, he will need someone to drive him there and back."

Hoss looked to Adam, his eyes pleading.

"I will expect you on Saturday at three, don't be late."

She flounced off then knowing well that, that silly boy called Horse would definitely come. But would his older brother. She hoped fervently that he would. How good would she look taking the arm of a handsome seventeen year old. Katie Prince would be so jealous. How she behaved at this party would be crucial to success.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katy Prince looked sceptical.

"He's seventeen, you're only fourteen, why on earth would he want to come to your party."

Mildred threw her eyes to heaven. "I've already explained this, he is coming on the premise of bringing his younger brother to the party. We have to be careful. People will talk."

Mildred ran a brush slowly through her hair fully aware of the gaping looks of her friends.

"So how long has this been going on," Katie asked, rather indignant.

"And why is this the first we've heard of it," Margaret joined in.

Mildred heaved a sigh of long suffering patience. "Did I not just say we have to be careful. If my father knew that I was being wooed by a seventeen year old he'd surely take me over his knee."

"And he'd demand satisfaction from Adam in a dual to the death," Prudence told them, her eyes wide at the prospect.

All assembled nodded in earnest. Katie Prince gave a little derisive sniff.

Mildred was delighted. This had gone better than expected. She had invited them over to inform them Adam Cartwright had declared his love for her but the couple would have to make it look as though she was courting Hoss until she was old enough to marry. Yes, they had many questions but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Best not mention any of this to either Adam or Hoss, I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Adam tells me our amour must remain a secret until I am old enough and he can confront my father."

"This is poppycock," Katie suddenly exploded.

"You're trying to tell us that out of every woman in Virginia City Adam Cartwright chose you?"

"He has a lock of my hair," Mildred told her pointedly.

They all gasped. She was instantly sorry she had said that.

"Mildred Campbell, for shame," Prudence put a hand to her chest. "why you're practically engaged."

~0~

Sport was groomed to a healthy shine, Adams guitar was also suspiciously shiny and when he came in from work that evening he found his favourite book by his favourite chair and a beef and salad sandwich as only Hoss knew how to make.

"Alright little brother, out with it," He frowned as he took his seat

Hoss smiled all over his freckled, pudgy face.

"Aw Adam, can't a man show appreciation for another man."

"Yes," Adam grinned. "When that man IS actually a man and not a suspiciously over caring twelve year old boy. Now come on, I'm tired. What do ye want."

"Adam, this party, there'll be cake and pie and..."

"Aw, not this again, no Hoss forget it."

"Adam please."

"No, that's it, end of discussion. No." Adam told him firmly.

"Please Adam."

"Hoss."

"Aw Adam, you have to."

"No, I don't think I do," Adam laughed slightly at Hoss's negotiation skills.

There was silence between them then, Adam picked up his book leafing through it to find where he left off.

"Please Adam."

Adam pretended not to hear.

"I'll be your best friend."

"I have enough friends." Adam turned the page.

"He only wants to go because Mildred Campbell asked him," Joe piped up from across the room.

"You be quiet Joe," Hoss yelled.

But there was hush as Ben looked up from his drink.

"She asked you Hoss, a girl." Ben gave a little chuckle. A rare sound.

Adam noted the slight flash of pride in his father's bristled face.

"Alright Hoss, we'll go." He conceded.

"Adam," the boy was overcome with joy.

"Aw, get off Hoss, your scrunching my book."

But Hoss couldn't help himself and hugged Adam tighter practically cutting off his oxygen.

~0~

The look on his father's face was not lost on Adam, just for a moment he was back with them sharing in their joys instead of staring into the fire in a world of his own. With that in mind Adam put on his best white shirt and string tie and even ran a bath for Hoss. Joe followed at their heels as they got ready making very sure they knew they were wrong to leave him behind. He was soon placated with the promise of birthday cake and pastries.

Adam slowed his horse as he reached the Campbell residence.

"Would ye look at that," He muttered, gaping at the spectacle.

The front of the house was like something out of a circus. Still with eyes fixed Adam reached behind and pulled Hoss down from the horse they were riding. He got down himself and his horse Sport was instantly taken. Adam stared after him as a ranch hand took his new horse off to be stabled.

~0~

Hoss stared in dismay as the large man with no shirt stuck a wand of fire into his mouth. He moved a little closer to Adam, not quite sure if he liked the spectacle.

"He's not really eating fire Hoss, it's a trick," Adam grinned.

Everywhere you turned there were strange and wonderful sights to be seen. Men rode about balancing on one wheel, as they juggled sticks of fire. There was a puppet show for the smaller children and a band stand where a band played out folk tunes and waltzes. A wooden platform had been set up just beside the refreshment stand and a lively square dance was in full swing. Adam and Hoss walked among the throngs of guests, some of them children, some of them business associates of Mr Campbell, some of them members of Mrs Campbell sewing circle.

"Come on Hoss, the buffet table is over there," Adam steered his younger brother in that direction.

"I ain't hungry Adam,"

Adam looked down at him. Hoss was looking all around him.

"Where's the girl who invited us Adam, where's Miss Mildred. "

~0~

Mr Campbell suddenly called for hush, lightly tapping his glass with a spoon. Calls for silence went up and down the ranks until everyone was turned expectantly to face him.

"Thank you," He smiled.

"Fourteen years ago I became the luckiest man alive with the birth of my beautiful daughter Mildred. Now fourteen years later I still consider myself to be the luckiest man alive. "

"Did somebody write that speech for him," Hoss scowled.

Adam discreetly covered his brothers mouth and smiled at the two women who had turned to look at them. Mr Campbell continued.

"You are no doubt wondering what has become of our birthday girl. Why is she so late. Well ladies and gentlemen, wait no longer, my beautiful daughter as arrived."

All heads turned as a small dot appeared on the horizon. As it came closer the crowd gasped to witness what looked like a floating ball in the sky. And there was Mildred waving from a basket beneath it. Finally she touched down with many hands securing ropes, tethering the strange flying machine to the ground. She was helped out of the basket to rapturous applause from all assembled. Adam took out his pocket watch and glanced at the time, he'd only been here an hour.

~0~

Once Mildred had engaged in a long speech and displayed her beautiful new outfit to all assembled the guests headed to the buffet tables to get some food. Adam went to check on Sport who wasn't long broken and could be skittish at times.

Adam saw too late that Clive Campbell was there with his friends.

"She didn't know what hit her I'm telling ye, Bessie Milligan has been talkin about me ever since."

Clive suddenly caught sight of Adam who was turning to leave.

"Cartwright, come ere. Have you been in Madam Charlotte's Parlour yet."

Adam shook his head.

"I'm there every other week. You see that Bessie Milligan, once she had this she couldn't get enough." He grabbed his crotch as he spoke.

"You've got quite an inflated opinion of your dick there Clive, I hope it lives up to all the hype." Adam told him.

Clive friends must have been sick of his bragging stories because they roared laughing at Adams joke. Adam would be the first to admit it wasn't that funny.

Clive laughed too but the mirth didn't quite reach his eyes. This youngin had embarrassed him. Adam exited the stable trying to recall why he had come here in the first place.

~0~

Hoss held two plates out as Mildred loaded them up with food.

"Now bring them to Prudence and Katie over there and then come back for their drinks."

Hoss nodded, starting to feel a little hungry himself.

Adam too was making his way to the buffet table when he was waylaid by Mr Campbell.

"Young master Cartwright, you're enjoying our little get together?"

He pushed a brandy into the boys hand, Adam hadn't eaten yet but sipped it to be polite.

"Yes sir it's very impressive, I loved Mildred's entrance on that big flying thing," Adam pointed.

"I sell the special heat resistant materials that went into making that Adam. What are your plans young man. I hope a smart boy like yourself isn't planning on milking cows all your life."

"I'm going to college next year to study engineering."

"Just so, just so. It's important to progress in life. Your father chose farming and that's alright for him but get away from here Adam, you need to get your own life."

Mr Campbell went on and on about how a man should forge his own destiny. The conversation was stabbing a little at Adams heart.

For Adam, his trip to college next year depended a lot on how his father would rally in the next couple of months and it wasn't looking good. It's very easy for people to say 'get your own life', but it's not always that simple.

Adam was too young to realise that Clive Campbell Seniors conversation was actually based on jealousy. Mr Campbell had inherited his money from his disgruntled father. Failed business ventures and a gambling debt had halved the fortune already.

He remembered when Ben Cartwright had first arrived, a tattered wagon, a screaming baby and a skinny boy with a large patch sewn into the arse of his trousers. They cut a humble sight. Now Ben was one of the most respected men in the territory with three lovely boys who obviously adored him.

"Yes Adam get your own life, get away from this dead end place where everything falls on the price of a good breeding cow." Mr Campbell patted his shoulder.

"Father, you're boring my guest," Mildred smiled as she took Adams arm.

"Come Adam, I want my friends to meet you. "

Adam would have asked why, but he was too tired now. Not to mention starving.

Hoss picked at the leftovers scattered on the buffet table . The guests had descended on the feast like a pack of vultures and there was naught but bread rolls, apples and salad left. As he ate he noted how Mildred smiled up at his older brother as they talked. The girls had gathered in a circle around him chatting and laughing, each trying to out charm the other. Adam stood with his back to him but Hoss felt he was enjoying every minute of this attention, after all who wouldn't enjoy the lovely Mildred's attentions. Hoss frowned as he scraped meat from a spare rib bone and put it to his mouth.

~0~

The big moment had arrived. All assembled gasped as a horse drawn carriage pulled up into the drive. Most people wouldn't afford this massive carriage in a life time but this was a present for a fourteen year old girl. It was black, shined to perfection with gold leaves hand painted delicately into its exterior. Hoss stared with wonder, Adam sat near the buffet table pulling chunks from a dry bread roll and dreaming of Hop Sings stew.

Gregory sat in the back waving at the crowd at it pulled up. Mildred suddenly shrieked, and burst into tears. Her father ran to comfort her.

"Why is he in the back," She screeched. "He ruined everything."

He went to put his arms around her but she pulled away roughly and going to her new carriage she pulled open the back door and threw her brother to the ground.

"You're ruin everything, I hate you." She screamed. She then turned towards the house and ran sobbing uncontrollably. Her father ran after calling for her to come back.

"Right, come on. We're heading home." Adam took hold of Hoss and steered him towards the stables.

Hoss pulled from Adams grasp and eyed him with disdain.

"I can get there myself, " he muttered.

Adam didn't know what that was about but he was too tired to argue. He let Hoss walk on ahead, glad to finally be getting out of here. But he did turn for a moment to gaze on the wonderful carriage.

He shook his head in wonder at how anyone could run crying to the house when they had just been given that wonderful thing. If Adam had gotten that for his birthday he would camp out in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ride home had been frosty, the tension palpable between the boys.

Adam didn't know why Hoss was sore at him and just then he didn't rightly care. It was his only night off. He could have been over at the silver dollar drinking beer and having a laugh with the ranch hands but chose to help his brother out, going to the party hosted by one of the worst brats in Virginia city.

And this is the thanks he gets, Hoss sore at him for no reason.

Hoss wasn't actually sore at Adam, not really. He was more angry at himself for the preconceived ideas he'd had about the party. He foolishly imagined that she'd take his arm and show him round, that they'd share a dance, that he'd go and bring her a glass of punch like he'd seen Adam do at many an evening on the Ponderosa.

Why did she invite him anyway, he thought she liked him but he spent the evening serving her friends. She didn't speak two words to him all night only to bark orders.

~0~

As soon as they arrived at the house Ben was on his feet.

That stopped Hoss short.

" Well how did it go," Ben smiled.

Hoss gave him a weak smile in return.

"It was great Pa, we had games and cake and the lady got herself a fine carriage for a birthday present,"

"Did you get to dance with the lady," Ben's smile was even broader.

Hoss nodded trying to check his welling emotions.

"Yep we danced, she's a fine dancer pa."

Ben nodded, with a satisfied grin.

"You're probably stuffed after all that cake but Hop Sing has some shepherds pie. Its in the oven in case you're hungry."

"Ye know pa I think I'll just turn in, I'm bushed. Good night." Hoss turned for the stairs, the smile still fixed on his face.

Adam watched him go with a frown. His eyes then followed Ben as he went to the decanter to pour himself another whisky.

~0~

Hoss was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He wished fervently that he could go back to the times when all he cared about was playing bank robbers with Joe and Hop Sing making that meringue cake he liked so much.

Since last summer things had changed. He thought about girls a lot and they weren't thoughts he cared to share with anybody. They were sinful thoughts and he was plagued with guilt but couldn't seem to help himself. Adam would be so shocked if he knew, his father would surely tan him within an inch of his life. His father was always quoting the bible, what would he do if he knew he had a depraved fiend for a son. Hoss frowned miserably to himself. He jumped slightly at the sudden knock on the door.

"OK, you hate me, I get it but don't starve. I may need you when you're older to help with the branding."

Adam walked in with a tray bearing a glass of milk, a plate of shepherds pie and a cookie.

"I don't hate ye," Hoss told him, as he sat up.

Adam sat on the edge of the bed accessing his younger brother. He ruffled his hair as Hoss stared back at him.

"Penny for your thoughts," He grinned.

Hoss couldn't help it, his face creased up and large tears began rolling down his cheeks. He tried to cover his face as Adam hugged him close.

"I'm always crying," He mumbled into his brothers shoulder.

"That's OK." Adams voice was gentle.

"Damn near cry more than little Joe."

"Joe doesn't cry, he screams, goes through my head sometimes," Adam said.

Hoss laughed a little at that despite his tears.

"it's been a long day, we got nothing to eat except bread rolls. I never seen people to pack away a meal so fast. Don't they have food at home," Adam grinned.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw the empty plates, I was starving," Hoss gave a weak smile.

"By the way," Adam was suddenly serious, "Avoid Joe for a while, he's just learnt that we didn't bring back any cake."

"I've a spare rib bone in my saddle bag, he can have that."

"Hoss why didn't you tell me, I could have had that on the way home."

The boys laughed together and Hoss began to feel better. They didn't notice the bedroom door open quietly.

"is everything alright," Ben asked, looking anxiously at Hoss.

"Everything's fine Pa, it was just a long day." Adam told him. Hoss smiled his agreement.

"OK, well then, I'll leave you to it," with a rather uncertain nod Ben headed back downstairs.

Both boys were silent for a moment then Adam recovered himself. He handed the plate over to Hoss with a fork.

"Now eat this and get to bed, we have to be up early for church tomorrow."

Adam got up and headed for the door.

"Adam...thanks."

Adam smiled back at him and headed off to his own room.

~0~

He was tired out and felt sure he would sleep the minute his head hit the pillow. And he would have too but for a suspicious looking mound in the middle of his quilt. He sat quietly on the side of his bed and delivered a firm slap to the protruding mounds bum. The mound whimpered and seconds later Joe's curly head emerged from the top of the quilt.

"That hurt." Joe frowned. His indignant little face made Adam hide a smile.

"Good," Adam tried to be firm. "Now get back to your own room."

Joe waded out of the large bed and headed for the door.

Adam turned his back on him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Joe stopped at the door his bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"Adam...do you know, the Jedda Man." He whimpered.

"He comes at night to fetch bad children. He makes them work in his mine, in the dark,"

"What have I told you about reading them penny dreadful stories, " Adam told him sternly.

Joe looked to the floor.

"Go to your room, use the pot," Adam told him, with a sigh of resignation.

Joe's face lit up as he hurried to his room. He used the necessary, grabbed his tattered horse and returned to crawl in beside Adam. The pair were asleep within minutes.

~0~

All was well between the brothers despite Adam having to call Hoss to attention many times during their working hours. He would stand in a world of his own, the barn brush moving back and forth slowly sweeping nothing.

Adam took a devilish pleasure in shouting his name suddenly making the boy jump to attention.

"You are never going to finish that before school now come on, we'll not get any breakfast at this rate."

Hoss nodded apologetically and continued at a better speed.

All ran smoothly until one day soon after, Adam ran up to his room to fetch a new book. As he descended he began walking slowly as he caught sight of a figure standing alone in the great room. She was wearing a fawn fur coat and matching hat and wore a simpering smile which gave Adam an illogical desire to push her in a mud puddle.

"Hello Adam," She smiled walking over.

"What are you reading?"

"Moby Dick, I've only just started it." He answered with strained civility.

Adam went to the chair beside the fire and sat down to read.

"Hoss should be along in a minute, why don't you sit over here by the fire and wait." He called over to her.

She went over and perched herself on the arm of his chair gazing down at him. Adam stared up in surprise.

"I'm glad you came to my party, I so wanted you to come," She smiled.

She reached out a hand to stroke his dark hair but voices upstairs called her attention away and she went to stand at the foot of the stairs.

Bens voice could be heard on the landing.

"There's a young lady here begs to ask you a question Hoss."

Mildred smiled innocently as Hoss stood uncertainly to face her.

"Hoss would you like to come ride in my carriage," She smiled.

"Would I?" Hoss's face lit up.

"Hot dog!"

Mildred turned to Ben.

"It's all in order sir, my nurse is in the carriage, she will be coming with us."

"Well that all seems fine then," Ben patted her arm.

"Can I pa?" Hoss beamed up at him.

"You run along, enjoy yourself."

Encouraged by the invitation Hoss boldly held out his arm and grinned broadly as Mildred took it. Ben chuckled proudly as they headed out but Adam didn't miss the look she gave him as they waved goodbye from the carriage.

Poor Hoss smiled away oblivious to it.

Adam shook his head as he headed back to the house.

He would have to have a talk with him. That girl is trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katie and Prudence stared at Hoss rudely as he sat happily looking out of the window. The nurse on the other hand gave a little smile at the sight of the young mans happy, contented, little face. She was unused to such a disposition having worked with the disgruntled Campbell children all these years.

"You are Ben Cartwright's son," She smiled.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Hoss," He told her.

"I have too brothers, Adam and Joe."

"You don't look anything like Adam," Katie sneered.

Hoss suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Adam is my half brother, we have different mothers." He muttered shyly.

"Adam is tall and thin," Katie continued, "Do you eat all his meals or only the ones he doesn't like to eat himself."

The girls tittered into their handkerchiefs.

"That's quite enough Katie," the Nurse spoke firmly.

A pudgy girl with round spectacles and lots of ribbons in her curls held out a bag to him.

"Have a gumball."

He took one nodding his thanks.

"Imogen put them away, you're always stuffing your face," Katie snapped.

The girl called Imogen stuffed the bag back into the pocket of her dress, her face flushing slightly.

"This is a most splendid carriage Mildred you must be so pleased with it," Katie purred.

"It would be even better if my brother didn't make a total spectacle of himself at the presentation ," Mildred huffed.

"I know darling, I would have died. It just about ruined the

Party for everyone." Katie agreed smugly.

The three girls chatted away to each other mostly about the lack of suitable dress fabric in Virginia city and the attributes of a certain ranch owners son, Hoss knew who they were talking about even if they didn't mention him by name. Hoss had the beginnings of real resentment towards his older brother. He looked out at the scenery and tried not to listen as they went on and on about him.

Hoss helped the Nurse to set out the picnic. He learnt that her name was Miss Jennings and she had been with the family for three years . Imogen also helped. She was Katie Princes younger sister and was only invited because Katie's mother had insisted on her going. The three older girls ignored her for the most part. They paddled at the waters edge chatting and laughing. That was how the picnic went. Hoss spent most of it in the company of Miss Jennings. He wasn't openly invited into the fun shared by the three girls and couldn't bring himself to join in. Imogen hung around by herself, Hoss suspected she was used to that as she was quite happy to pick wild flowers and sing to herself.

~0~

Hoss was surprised when Mildred was suddenly by his side.

"You've hardly spoken two words to me all day," She grinned up at him.

Hoss didn't want to say she had hardly given him opportunity.

"I'm sorry miss Mildred. You, you wanna talk now." It sounded foolish even as Hoss said it and his face coloured.

"I want you to come over here," She took his hand and began leading him off away from the others.

"Miss Mildred, where are you going?" Miss Jennings called out.

"I'll be back," Mildred called over her shoulder as she led Hoss to the waters edge.

Hoss threw a cautious eye at her two friends who watched and seemed to laugh behind their hands.

"Don't mind them, so...do you like my dress?" She smiled, swaying slightly.

Hoss grinned. "It makes you look like the prettiest flower."

"You know...I've taken the time to invite you out here because I like you." She grinned, gaging his reaction.

"And I'm powerful grateful Miss Mildred." Hoss told her in earnest.

"But don't you like me?" She posed like a doll.

"I...l think..." Hoss looked down at his hands. He couldn't get past his shyness to answer that question.

"Well if you do, the polite thing would be to invite me to dinner at your house, don't you think."

"Well... yes, I reckon. But I'll have to ask my Pa and..."

Before he could finish Mildred pressed her mouth to his in a quick kiss.

Hoss was overcome.

"Sat...Saturday, you come Saturday. Hop...Hop Sing makes apple pie for supper on Saturday. " He stammered, his face flaming red.

"Saturday it is," She smiled.

~0~

Despite his tiredness Ben chuckled at the obvious joy in his middle sons face. Hoss told them all about the picnic even telling about the kiss. Hoss could hold nothing back.

His deep blue eyes sparkled with merriment.

Little Joe scrunched his face up.

"Ugh a big wet kiss from a girl. Sally Peters said she was going to marry me and she tried to kiss me and I pushed her and she said I was bad and I said she was ugly ."

"OK Joe we get the picture, eat your carrots." Adam pointed to his plate.

"You might feel differently some day Joe," Ben grinned down at the little boy as he slid his plate over and began cutting his meat.

"Nope. Girls are yucky. Me and Jason Peters are going to live together and sell horses to drifters."

Ben and Adam exchanged looks, Adam sporting a dimpled grin as he sipped his coffee.

"Pa, can Mildred come to supper on Saturday," Hoss asked.

That wiped the smile from Adams face.

"I don't see why not," Ben smiled.

Hoss grinned around at all of them as he continued picking at his food.

~0~

It was a dull dank morning that followed, there was no rain but it was dark enough to spill torrents.

Hoss was in the barn sweeping up and loading new hay into the stalls, he hardly noticed as Adam walked up.

"Adam, ye heading out?, Sport is out in the field. He's all brushed down and ready."

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you Hoss."

"What about," Hoss picked up a bag of oats to scatter into the trough.

"Leave that a minute, I want to talk about Mildred. "

Hoss was suddenly defensive.

"What about Mildred," He scowled.

"Hoss, Mildred is what the ladies of Virginia city would call... vulgar."

"I ain't listening to no ladies in Virginia city, they..."

"No, no Hoss. They didn't say that, but that's the term for ladies who..."

Hoss dropped his bag of oats and squared up to Adam.

"You bin trying to ruin this for me from the start Adam, you want miss Mildred for your own self."

Adam took a step back.

There wasn't much height difference between Hoss and Adam but Hoss was stocky whereas Adam was growing like a reed. What he had in height, he lacked in strength as he hadn't filled out yet.

"Hoss, I'm telling you now, she's trouble and you best steer clear of her."

With uncommon strength Hoss took hold of Adams shirt front and slammed him up against the stone wall behind.

"And I'm telling you, keep away from her, and keep your dirty comments to yourself."

Hoss released Adam with a shove and went to pick up the discarded bag of oats.

Adam watched him leave and vowed to be nowhere near the Ponderosa on Saturday night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adam did manage to shunt his way out of having dinner with Hoss and Mildred on Saturday night. He was going into town with the hands to have a beer.

"One beer," Ben told him, holding up a finger to his eldest son.

"One beer," Adam agreed, knowing that he probably wouldn't keep to that.

"And Adam, please be home by 9.30."

"9.30?...Pa," Adam was horrified.

"Adam, I don't want the ladies returning to the Campbell residence at that hour of the night alone. You can ride along with them."

"It's summertime Pa, still bright at that hour."

"Adam, it's settled. Be home by 9.30," his father told him sternly.

Adam asked to be excused, dropped his napkin on his plate and headed off to work in the barn before he could say anything that would incur Ben's wrath. Hoss was along soon after to do his own chores but neither brother opened conversation. They swept the barn and combed down the horses in silence. Even Joe noticed the atmosphere at breakfast. He looked from one to the other occasionally breaking the silence with a forced cheerful comment of his own that at least made his father smile.

~0~

Now out in the barn Adam finally decided to open up conversation. Somebody had to.

"So, looking forward to tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Some," Hoss answered as he held up a bucket for Sport to drink.

"I hope it all goes well, just don't get too involved with her for your own sake Hoss."

"Adam, I told ye, you need to mind your own damn business."

"And you need to keep a civil tongue in your head," Adam told him, loosing his temper.

"You're not too old yet for a clip around the ear."

Ben had gone to the porch to finish his coffee as Joe ran upstairs to wash his face and grab his slate and reader. He put his cup down and stared as startled chickens flew out of the barn loosing feathers as they scattered.

He headed towards the barn curious to know what all the noise was about.

Ben ran forth and got between the pair as they were rolling in the dust, punching the life out of each other.

"What's this about?" He growled, hauling them upwards and holding each boy firmly by his shirt front.

Neither spoke but they glared at each other, breathing hard, their nostrils flaring.

"I asked you a question," Ben roared, looking from one to the other.

"I haven't time to sort this now but if neither of you are willing to tell me why you were fighting we'll be out here later to discuss it in detail." Ben told them sternly.

Both boys knew what that meant but were too angry with each other to back down.

Although the tanning hurt a lot, Adam was at least glad Ben hadn't cancelled his plans for Saturday night. Despite the long ride into town he was looking forward to some time spent away from the ranch. Hoss too was looking forward to his night spent with Mildred but the fight with Adam weighed heavily on his mind. He considered going to his room and talking with him but feared it would lead to another altercation. Hoss was still feeling the effects from the first one. Although he resented the punishment as children will, Hoss couldn't help noticing that his father had for the past week put away the bottle and he was starting to make efforts to engage with them again. Hoss was glad for that even if it did mean he was left with a burning butt for fighting. Maybe things were starting to change for the better.

~0~

Mildred arrived just after six, her eyes ignored Hoss's out stretched hand instead scanning the room looking for someone else. She was heartily disappointed to learn that the oldest son was away in town and wouldn't be home until later. Ben was not particularly looking forward to the evening ahead but actually found the company of Miss Jennings most enjoyable. She told him funny anecdotes from her times looking after other people children. Ben in turn told her stories of the boy's childhood pursuits making Hoss blush, as one story told of a soap fight between himself and Adam at bath time. Why does his father tell such stories. Doesn't he know a man is entitled to his dignity. Hoss picked away at his apple pie. All attempts at cheerful conversation were lost on Mildred tonight. She stared around her and said she was bored once too often earning her a slap on the hand by Miss Jennings. Then the sulking really set in.

"I feel sick," She announced.

Nobody paid any attention.

"Shall I ask Hop Sing to bring you some cod liver oil?" little Joe asked.

"It makes you run to the privvy and you have to sit there for ages but you feel lots better after." Joe told her.

The adults laughed, Ben didn't tell Joe off because it was clear that he was in earnest and was just trying to help.

"Joe, how bout a little more eating and a little less talking," Ben smiled down at him.

It was a warm balmy evening. Ben poured two brandies and walked Miss Jennings out to the porch. They sat in companionable silence watching the sun go down.

~0~

Joe sat in a corner by the fireplace playing with his tin soldiers, barking orders and doing all the sound effects in this great battle known only to himself.

"You wanna play a game, we can play checkers," Hoss asked as she got up from the table.

"Are all these books Adams," She asked running a finger along the book shelf.

"No, they all belong to Pa, Adam can't read." Hoss said unkindly.

Mildred smirked. "He can too read, he was sitting on that very chair reading Moby Dick when I was last here. Where does he sleep?"

~0~

Meanwhile in town Adam was having a whale of a time. One beer soon became three and he had won a second round of poker. Mat Dawson threw his cards on the table in exasperation as everyone gathered laughed heartily.

"Why don't you go off home now Cartwright, it's way passed your bedtime."

Adam shot him a dimpled grin as he pulled the pile of money to himself.

~0~

Ben did his best to hide his annoyance as he saddled up his horse.

"He probably just forgot the time, you know what boys are like " Miss Jennings smiled.

"Well he'll know the next time when I'm threw with him."

"Don't be too hard on him Mr Cartwright, he works hard, it's rare he has any time for fun. I have often seen him in town collecting supplies, you have a good boy there."

Just at that moment Miss Jennings reminded Ben of Inger as she spoke up for Adam.

"Please, call me Ben," He smiled, taking her hand.

"Ben," She smiled as she got into the carriage.

A lanky youth swung up into the drivers seat and the carriage moved off with Ben following behind on his horse. Hoss scowled as he stood at the door. She didn't even say good bye.

~0~

Much later Ben heard the thudding steps of Adam's horse in the yard. He exited the house and walked towards the boy as he rode in.

"What time do you call this, did you lose your watch in a card game?. It's after midnight. You better have a damn fine excuse for coming in at this hour."

Ben began moving forward intent on drumming some sense into his oldest son.

Adam, still at the entrance to the yard went to get down from his horse but his body slid off landing in a crumpled heap on the ground. Ben stopped short.

"Adam?"

Ben ran and dropped to his knees beside the boy. It was then that he saw the bruises and blood stains colouring his sons face.

"Oh God," Ben whispered. "Oh God."

He didn't know what to do or where to handle him, he looked beaten half to death.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Pa, I'm sorry," Adam muttered past his swollen lip. "I couldn't stop them."

"Adam who did this?" Ben asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"Clive Campbell...and ...friends. I left early...they were waiting... just outside town."

"No more talk," Ben ran a hand through his son's matted dark hair.

"let's get you inside" Ben hauled him up and carried the boy into the house. He laid him gently on the couch. Adam had never taken a serious beating before and his lean frame trembled all over with pain and shock. Ben poured a small glass of brandy and put it to the boy's lips.

"Drink this it'll help." He held the boy up as he took a sip.

Hop Sing appeared beside him.

"What happened to boy?"

"Hop Sing get some water and rags," Ben ordered.

Adam was barely coherent as Ben unbuttoned his shirt. Ben stopped and put a hand to his face, tears flowing freely as he surveyed the damage done to his boy.

Adam's chest was covered with large angry bruises like he'd been kicked several times while laying on the ground.

Hop Sing moved past him.

"I tend to boy, you go for doctor."

Ben just stared at his battered son.

"Boy needs doctor, you go." Hop Sing yelled.

Ben looked at him, then reluctantly he got to his feet.

"The hands are still in town," He nodded.

"I'll be as quick as I can."

~0~

Thundering rain hampered his journey but the lightening lit his way as he galloped towards Virginia City. Such was his eagerness to get there, he galloped recklessly through the mud puddles until the horse finally protested skidding to a halt. He was thrown off and landed heavily, tumbling to the ground. Ben got slowly to his feet shaking the stars and spots from his vision. He stood bent over for a moment with his hands on his knees clearing his head. Soon he got himself back up on the horse and was away again ignoring the painful head injury he had sustained.

~0~

The sheriff heard the commotion and walked quickly over as some rowdy saloon fodder had taken hold of a mad man, giving him a few digs in the ribs to keep him quiet. The man was in an awful state, his clothes drenched in mud and fresh blood running down the side of his grime streaked face.

"He's drunk sheriff, you can smell it on him."

"I think you're the one who is drunk Will Garret, hush up now," Sheriff Coffee barked back.

"Please, I'm not drunk my son has been hurt."

Bens voice was drowned out.

"He's drunk sheriff lock him up, no good drifter. "

"Be quiet everyone," Sheriff Coffee raised his hands. "Now which one of you no - goods did that to him?"

Sheriff Coffee pointed to the blood pouring from a gash on Ben's forehead .

"We did nothing to him, he was like that when he came riding in. Then he starts banging on doors and yelling. "

"I need a doctor, my son has been hurt." Ben repeated desperately.

"What's your name boy?" the Sheriff asked.

"Ben Cartwright, I've staked a claim just outside of town. My son was beaten badly. He needs a doctor."

"Well Ben Cartwright, it just so happens Doctor Martin is over in my office winning every round of poker. We'd best get over there, I want him to fix that head wound before you go anywhere. "

~0~

Ben sat behind him and held Adam still as Doctor Martin worked manipulating the left arm back into the socket joint. He couldn't sedate the boy as he had a nasty head injury and had to ignore Adam's squealing agony as he worked. Sweat ran in rivets down his face and neck and he bucked and squirmed trying to escape the torture as his arm was forced back into place.

"Keep him still now," He told Ben "I'm nearly there."

"Adam, you have to keep still," Ben told him firmly.

Adam nodded, breathing hard and trying not to whimper as another torrent of pain overwhelmed him.

Adam's efforts to remain silent tore at Bens heart and in a rare moment he kissed the top of his head and held him tighter.

"We're nearly finished now," He told him gently

Hoss stood at a distance staring in shock as the adults gathered around his brother causing him unmerciful pain. Adam couldn't stand it no more. He let out a scream that made Hoss want to run outside away from the sight of his tortured brother but then mercifully it was over.

"That's it, it's back in place," Doctor Martin nodded, letting out a breath.

"You've been a brave boy Adam."

Adam couldn't answer, that last surge had been overwhelming and he had passed out.

Ben was horrified and tried to wake him.

"No Ben, leave him. We have to bind his ribs next. It's just as well he won't be with us for that. He'll come round soon enough.

~0~

With what little information he had gotten from Adam, Sheriff Coffee paid a visit to the Campbell residence that very night. Clive Campbell had been brazen about it believing himself to be completely in the right. He was taken into custody.

The news soon made the rounds of Virginia city. Clive Campbell had beaten up young Adam Cartwright and the reason why.

The ladies gathered like a flock of hens at the mercantile to talk about it.

"I would have tarred and feathered him, deflowering a young girl like that. It just ain't fitten. " Mrs Tibbs nodded smugly.

"Well young Adam now knows where the sins of the flesh lead to. He'll think twice before he vents his depraved self on a young girl in this town."

Hank leaned across the counter to interrupt.

"You ladies actually gonna buy something before you set out on your lynching?"

"Don't you come that with us Hank Jacob. You know as well as we do the sin that boy committed." Mrs Tibbs sniffed.

"I know no such thing, innocent until proven guilty, that's my motto. And if you have any godliness in your hearts, you'll buy my new dress cut-outs and quit your yacking."

The women sniffed indignantly. They would have turned on their heels and walked out if there was another store in town that sold flour and coffee.

~0~

Ben held the spoon to Adam's lips but Adam wasn't much hungry.

His face was every colour from purple, to yellow, to green but the swelling had gone down a lot and Ben and Hop Sing had managed to wash his matted, sticking up hair that morning which made him look more himself. He was at least on the mend.

"Come on now, I know you're sick of broth but it's the best food to aid recovery. Besides Hop Sing will be mad if we don't go along with his ideas," Ben smiled but Adam didn't return it.

"Pa, you haven't mentioned it."

Ben put the bowl and spoon aside.

"The accusations, you know. What I was supposed to have done," Adam's face coloured under the bruises.

"I didn't want to upset you any more than you're upset," Ben told him gently.

"But you didn't mention it, I was thinking maybe...,"

Ben put his hand over Adam's.

"I don't have to mention it. You didn't do anything wrong Adam. I know that.

I've no doubt that one day you'll totally shame me with such behaviour," Ben smiled

Adams face coloured even deeper.

" But no, not like that. Not with one so young and not with a girl your brother has chosen. I didn't bring you half way across the state without getting to know you a little bit. You would never act with such reckless disregard. But I should have told you that, I'm sorry."

Adam put a hand to his face and tried and hide the tears clouding his vision.

Gently Ben took him in his arms.

"It's ok" He whispered as the boy choked back a sob.

~0~

"It don't make no sense Hops Sing. None of it." Hoss was making himself and little Joe some beef sandwiches and chatted away to the cook as he chopped vegetables for dinner.

"I mean, why would she say such a thing?, I don't understand. Why would she lie about something like that?. It don't make no sense."

Hop Sing was about to answer the boy when they both looked up as another person entered the kitchen.

Adam gave Hoss a long look that made him uncomfortable.

"Boy out of bed. Hop Sing slap boy when boy is better." Hop Sing ranted as Adam walked in carrying the dinner tray with one hand. His other arm was still strapped to his bare chest.

Adam took the pot of coffee and put it back on the stove to boil.

"Boy go back to bed, I bring coffee," Hop Sing shewed him out of the kitchen. Adam went.

"I'll bring ye some cookies Adam." Hoss told him.

"Don't trouble yourself Hoss," Adam replied coldly as he headed for the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks everyone for taking the time to read and review my story. I loved reading all your comments and insights. I'd like to say a special thanks to AC1830 for reminding me that I haven't written in a while and Hart4Ben for correcting my woeful spelling. Thank you so much guys.

Chapter 8

It didn't surprise Ben one bit when Clive Campbell and family went to ground. The rumour mill was working overtime and word went round that the child admitted at school that she had made it all up.

But of course, for Ben the story wasn't going to end there. Clive Campbell may be a young man but Ben would have satisfaction. He had gotten friends to hold Adam so he couldn't defend himself while they beat the life out of him. That scene played out in Bens head over and over. Ben would have satisfaction.

Sheriff Coffee was quick to respond. Clive Campbell was out on bail and he wanted no unfortunate circumstances to come from this. He didn't know Ben Cartwright that well and couldn't tell how he would react so he took it upon himself to visit the ranch. Ben was not happy but begrudgingly agreed not to take the law into his own hands.

~0~

Sheriff Coffee looked up as Clive Campbell Senior burst into his office in a high state of agitation.

"You must do something, you are sworn to uphold the law and we are citizens in need of protection." Campbell said in a shaky voice.

"What are you going on about boy, I'm a busy man."

"That...that Ben Cartwright. He's putting it about that he's looking for me."

The pathetic shake in the mans voice was irritating to the sheriff. OK he was scared but be a man about it.

"I expect he is looking to speak to ye, considerin your son nearly put his boy into the next world. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Protect us, you must protect us, you're the sheriff, " Campbell ranted in a rather shrill voice.

"I've spoken to Cartwright, I told him that if he or any of his ranch hands are seen on your property they'll spend a few nights in jail. Your son is due to be sentenced next week, this will be handled within the rigours of the law."

"But he has told people that he's looking for me."

Sheriff Coffee struggled to hide a smile. Cartwright obviously knows there is no law against scaring a man half to death.

"Look, I've done all I can, I've warned Cartwright off. Now I'm afraid the next step is up to you."

"Up to me, what do you mean?"

~0~

"Hoss, one of the hands will drop you to the mercantile. Now do you have your list?"

"Yes sir," Hoss fished it out of his pocket.

"Pa, can I get a lucky bag?"

"Yes, and get one for Joe too. He's coming with you."

At that revelation Joe ran and jumped to Hoss's side a beaming smile planted on his face.

"Aw pa, he wants everything in the store. He keeps touching things and picking things up. Last time he broke a China cup."

"Joe don't touch anything," His father warned sternly.

"I won't pa," Joe smiled, jigging about in excitement at the prospect of an outing.

A sudden knock on the door sent Ben in that direction.

"That'll be Charlie, get your coats boys."

Ben flung the door wide and stepped back.

Clive Campbell stood on the doorstep with his son.

Ben, his face beginning to flush was about to lunge for the younger man but he caught sight of Miss Jennings behind with a very distraught looking Mildred by her side. He stepped aside and let them into the house.

"Say what you have to say, " he told them coldly.

"We were hoping to speak with Adam also." Mr Campbell spoke quietly.

"I'm not having him hobble downstairs for this. You can say what you have to say to me."

Miss Jennings brought Mildred to stand before Ben.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for the stories...I made up about your son Adam. I didn't ...I didn't mean for any of this ...to happen." Mildred couldn't bring herself to look up into his face as she struggled with her apology.

She looked totally distraught so much so that when Ben next spoke his voice was gentle.

"Why though, what have you got against Adam," He asked her "Do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him," She sobbed, shaking her head slightly.

Miss Jennings put a hand to her shoulder before she could continue.

"Ben, she didn't spread any rumours. She wrote in her journal about Adam and got carried away in her land of fantasy. The night we came to dinner at your house Gregory found the journal under her pillow and showed Clive and his father what she had written. To her merit she told immediately that it was untrue but these fools had already acted, Clive went looking for your son. "

Ben looked at the pair who stood rather uncomfortably not meeting his gaze.

He then looked down at Mildred .

"Sweetheart, why don't you go sit on the porch." He stirred her gently in that direction.

"Yes sir," She choked out.

Once the child was out of the room he turned to survey the pair in front of him, his face like granite.

"You believed the stories told in a child's journal.," He began.

"You're more to be pitied than laughed at."

"That Mildred, she's just like her mother, she's a witch. She's..."

"You can't blame a child for this," Ben roared.

Clive Campbell senior visibly cringed.

"You are to blame, you and that pathetic coward."

Clive junior had taken a seat by the fire. Ben went to him.

"Stand up," Ben snapped.

He got to his feet. He wasn't so certain of himself under Ben's scrutiny.

"Look at the size of you," Ben jabbed him in the ribs and he buckled slightly.

"Did it make you feel tough, picking on a boy riding alone. Pulling him from his horse and having your friends help you beat him. Did that make you feel like a man?"

Ben had squared up to him and young Clive paled slightly.

~0~

Outside, Mildred could hear the raised voices within and she couldn't stop her tears.

Hoss had exited the house through the kitchen and stopped short when he saw her sitting so miserably on the porch. He knew all that she had done but he could never be cold to a crying girl.

"Miss Mildred, could I get you a drink?"

She shook her head and dabbed at her eyes, trying in vein to stop her tears.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen. The stove is on there, you'll be warm. I could heat some milk."

She suddenly turned on him.

"Stop it Hoss. Stop it!"

She got up and ran towards the barn. Once there alone she threw herself into the hay and was lost in wrenching sobs. It was a good minute before she realised that Hoss was beside her. She sat up wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Oh Hoss, Clive could have killed your brother. When I heard what happened nobody would tell me. I feared the worst. If Clive killed Adam I don't know what I would have done. It would have been all my fault."

Hoss put a hand to her shoulder.

"Why, miss Mildred. Why did you write them things?"

"I wanted it to be true Hoss, I wanted him to be my first. I'm so ashamed. Now everybody knows."

Hoss couldn't condemn her, after all, he was subject to one or two shameful thoughts himself.

"Next week it will be old news." He told her " Look how we all got excited about the feud between the Jefferson and the Marshall family last year, now does anybody talk about it, no. It's old news."

She looked up at him hopefully.

" Do you think so?"

"I know so," He grinned. "Now what say we head into the kitchen and get some of that hot milk."

Mildred looked to Hoss and smiled gratefully.

~0~

As Hoss and Mildred were exiting the barn, the adults were approaching.

"Hoss, take Mildred into the house," Ben told him.

Clive Senior was in much better mood.

"This is very generous Mr Cartwright. Charges like that could ruin his future career in business. Thank you so much."

Clive Junior didn't look so happy, in fact he looked decidedly pale as they entered the barn.

"Wonder what that's about," Hoss stopped for a minute and stared after them as the barn door was closed tight.

"Is your father going to shave?" Mildred wondered.

Hoss looked down at her.

"He had a razor strop in his hand."

Hoss shrugged. "Come on, I think Hop Sing made cookies if I can just find where he hides them."

~0~

Ben and Miss Jennings laughed as they watched the carry on in the field.

"Why did Gregory come?" Ben asked. "He's not being punished."

"He heard hIs sister was coming to visit a farm and he wanted to come too." She smiled.

Gregory caught sight of them and came over.

"I found ten eggs already this morning," He told them proudly.

"That's very good Gregory," Ben smiled.

"Your cook said that no one ever found as many eggs for him," the little boy beamed proudly

Hoss and Little Joe sat on the top rung of the fence splitting themselves laughing. They couldn't help it. This was the best laugh they'd had in ages.

Mildred looked very fetching in her overalls but she hadn't the remotest idea what she was doing. The calf was making a game of running away from her.

"Come on calf, food, come on." She stopped and looked up with annoyance at the two boys.

"I'm glad I'm providing such entertainment but can you please tell me how I'm supposed to coax this animal to eat. I'm rather peckish myself you know."

"No, stop now Joe," Hoss became serious. "Miss Mildred, hold out two fingers and he will follow you."

"Hold out two fingers, that seems easy enough." Mildred went to the calf.

She let out a sudden scream.

"Hoss, he's sucking, he's sucking my fingers." She screamed.

"Now that's good, lead him to the trough."

"Oh God Hoss, he's sucking...on my fingers."

Mildred's face was a picture as she led the calf over to feed. He released her hand finally with a big long string of spittle. She rubbed it fiercely on her overalls her face contorted in horror.

Joe was over the fence and quickly went to help her. Hoss on the other hand hadn't noticed Adams approach.

"She's supposed to be helping, not doing all the work," Adam spoke sternly to his younger brother. His arm was still in a sling but his face was now clear of bruises and his ribs only needed a light binding during the day.

"Yeah, we was just gonna help her Adam, we thought we'd give her a head start." Hoss answered, rather embarrassed.

"She your girlfriend now?" Adam smiled.

"No, we is just friends. I'm not going to be thinkin much about ladies no more Adam." Hoss face darkened a little.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"I just think it's best." Hoss was going to say something more but stopped himself and scowled as he looked out into the field.

"Nothin wrong with thinking about ladies Hoss, we all do it."

Hoss looked up at Adam then.

"Yeah but you think about them right Adam, me...I should be locked up." Hoss muttered.

He started to move away but Adam caught him by his shirt collar and pulled him back putting an arm around the boys shoulders.

"OK, what do you mean you should be locked up, fess up."

Hoss stared at the ground for a minute but finally decided it was time to confess. He looked up at his brother with a worried frown.

"Adam...you know how you see them fancy women in town in their pretty dresses."

"Yeah?"

Hoss struggled with the next bit,

"Well sometimes I imagine what they might look like WITHOUT them pretty dresses."

Adam nodded.

"Ye see, I should be locked up."

Adam stood up straight and let out a deep sigh.

"Hoss, as busy as Pa is right now, I think it falls to me to give you a very necessary talk."

Hoss looked to the ground.

"I reckon you're right Adam, but I don't think a tanning is gonna wash away this sin. Might help me feel less ashamed though."

Adam laughed. "Not that kind of talk idiot."

"No?" Hoss looked up, his eyes large and innocent.

Adam winced. "Though in your case a tanning might just be preferable. Get the fishing poles and tackle, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

Hoss ran and got the poles and tackle box and walked with his big brother towards the lake.

"Should I fetch little Joe?" He asked.

"God no!"


End file.
